clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lego here
__TOC__ '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC)' __TOC__ S h u r o w 22:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: CUSTOMS hello lego here! I do not understand what you mean by your message to me! you wrote to me: can i have as much stuff from MU takover in black and white (like penguins) Hey lego request.png|Here's ur MU ID. Hope you like it! - RE: custom Hi Lego, I will try my best, the snow launcher will be hard. But I will try my best :) Mariocart25 05:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Something TOP TRUMPZ Lego here request.png hope you like your request! - custom Hi,your custom is finish add please this userbox : Code : CustomBotman34 Botman34 (talk) 06:11, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Custom hello! I think this is how you mean! 2.png custom hi what items you want on your custom? Hello Lego, i really appreciate you took your time and wrote on my talk page and I have just joined this wiki and I'm really happy you asked me to draw for you, but I am very bad at drawing and I actually don't know how to draw perhaps I see many people on this wiki who know how to draw btw I think you saw my penguin's sketch and thought I am good at drawing? if yes then actually it is my penguin but I did not make it. A graphic designer named Munchkin made it and I would really like if I could tell him to make your drawing but the sketch he made for me was 2 years back and now we no longer have any contact so I'm really very sorry I won't be able to help you but if there is anything else please tell me and I will try my best. customs sorry, lego I can not do your customs for it is for difficult items! Licenses Hello: As you may or may not be aware, a new license has been added to the Upload page: . I urge you to add it to all the customs you may have done and add it to all the customs you may add in the future. If you need any help on licensing, please check my blog. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 21:35, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Picture names Hello: I would really thank you if you didn't name your pictures with spam names. Thank you: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 23:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) it won't let me add you... Hey lego, I met u today and u said u sent me a friend request on CP, but the request didn't show up. Did it show up on your computer? Respond here please. JWPengie (talk) 12:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Try again. JWPengie (talk) 13:15, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Custom you ordered Here is the custom you wanted: I hope you like it, JWPengie | Talk | Blog 22:25, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Hello! Your drawing is done: Together we can reach for the stars! (talk) 12:08, August 5, 2013 (UTC) You're invited JWPengie | Talk | Blog 22:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Quick Favor Would you please upload some images of Brady ans McKenzie's player cards? (Talk | ) 22 Aug 2013 22:52 (UTC) you know you stole a bomb? ya that duckle you stole is a bomb and now it is stuck on you k have a good day! :D Darien8910 (talk) 23:13, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Darien8910 RE:custom RE: Custom your custom you requested is quite impossible for me to do! I need that case a swf file of rockhopper otherwise it is impossible. Cadence176761 (talk) 08:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC)User talk:Cadence176761 RE:question Hi Lego here, Do you talk about files like this? If so, you can use an image editor like GIMP to add an alpha channel, that allows you to delete the background around an image. In GIMP you can do that by: #Opening your image. #Going to Layer Transparency Add Alpha Channel. #Selecting the image's BG (e.g. with the Fuzzy Select tool) and press "Delete" in your keyboard. When making gif animations all you need to do is to create new layers and pasting the following frames of your image, and new layers already have an alpha channel by default. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:55, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. note that the images in your signature are 32px height. You can change your image's height by using this thumb URL, or by uploading it to the wiki and add your image like . :Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:59, October 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hi Hi Lego, Here's your image: *File:Penguin Style November 2013 The Rockin' Rainbow penguin.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:09, November 8, 2013 (UTC) 21:44, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Image Contest 2013 Results! Attention Lego here The Image Contest of 2013 is now over and the results are in! Find out who is the winner! Claim your userbox template if you have stayed either 1st, 2nd or 3rd place! If you lost the 1st round, then you are in 3rd place. If you won the 1st round but lost the 2nd round, then you are in 2nd place and if you passed all rounds and won the contest, then that means you are in 1st place. Click here to see the results In other news, I have recently announced a new contest which its the Best of 2013 and its another Image Contest. For more rules and how does it work click here [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 11, 2013 Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 22:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC)